Brühl/Tom pierwszy/Rozdział X
Wkrótce po opisanych tu scenach, w godzinie obiadowej, która naówczas była tak wczesną, że na zamku o drugiej zwykle od stołu wstawano, Brühl niezmiernie zmęczony wpadł do swojego domu. Na twarzy jego, zwykle tak rozpromienionej, znać było rozdrażnienie wielkie. Spojrzał na zegar i, nie dając sobie tak potrzebnego wypoczynku, pobiegł do znanej nam garderoby. Czterech lokajów czekało tu na jego ekscelencję, piątym był Hennicke z nadzwyczaj kwaśną twarzą, stojący w progu i zdający się domagać posłuchania, Zobaczywszy go w zwierciadle, Brühl odwrócił się niecierpliwy. – Czego chcesz? – zapytał. – Rzecz niezmiernie pilna! – ponurym głosem zawołał Hennicke. – Ale i mnie też niezmiernie jest pilno... – rzekł niecierpliwie Brühl. – A mnie pilniej jeszcze niż Waszej Ekscelencji – mruknął zausznik. Widząc, że się go nie pozbędzie, minister pobiegł do progu. Czekał na to, co mu miał powiedzieć Hennicke. Lecz radca potrząsł głową i wskazał wyraźnie, że tu przy świadkach rozpocząć nie może. Minister szybkim krokiem na powrót przebiegł do gabinetu. Zamknięto drzwi. – Mów prędko! Hennicke zapuścił ręce z palcami długimi i kościstymi w głąb kieszeni swej kamizelki, dobył z niej powoli coś błyszczącego i milcząc podał Brühlowi. Była to moneta czy medal wielkości talara. Brühl poszedł z nią do okna, bo dzień był pochmurny. Oczy jego pilnie zatrzymały się na medalu, którego jedna strona wyobrażała tron z siedzącą na nim figurą z fajką, w szlafroku, a poznać w niej było łatwo lub domyślić się raczej kurfirsta młodego; trzy figury podpierały tron jego, dwie w paziowskich strojach, a jedna w lokajskiej liberii. Odwróciwszy medal mógł przeczytać na nim dystych szyderski, stosujący się do Sułkowskiego, do niego i do Hennickego: Jest nas tu trzech razem: Dwóch paziów i lokaj. (Wir sind unserer drei: Zwei Pagen und ein Lakai). Popatrzywszy chwilę, Brühl cisnął medalem o ziemię, ten się potoczył, a Hennicke schylił po niego troskliwie, goniąc toczący się aż pod kanapkę. Podniósł się wreszcie, Brühl stał zamyślony i gniewny. – Cóż Wasza Ekscelencja na to? – Co? Dajcie mi tego, co to zrobił... zobaczycie! – zawołał Brühl. – Go to zrobił? – podchwycił gniewnie Hennicke. – To odbito w Holandii, tam gdzie nasze ręce nie sięgają, ale podyktowane z Saksonii. Któż tam się o to troszczy, czy ja byłem lokajem, a Wasze obiedwie Ekscelencje paziami. Holendrom, to zupełnie wszystko jedno. To wyszło stąd, z Saksonii. – A zatem trzeba dojść sprawcy! – zawołał Brühl. – Bądź co bądź nie potrzeba żałować na to wydatku... nasłać ludzi! Hennicke ruszył ramionami. – Piękną byśmy mieli policję i dobrych szpiegów, gdybyśmy tego dojść nie mogli! Ten medal daj mnie – dodał Brühl – ja go potrzebuję mieć. Skąd go masz? – Mnie go niewidzialna podrzuciła ręka. Znalazłem go w domu na stoliku. Znajdziecie może i wy u siebie. – Potrzeba surowości do ostatecznych posuniętej granic, do Königsteinu na całe...! – krzyknął minister. – Niedawno Erella trzeba było przewietrzyć oprowadzając po ulicach; ale tego jegomościa bezpieczniej zamknąć, aby się nauczył szanować ludzi. – Najprzód go trzeba znaleźć – mruknął Hennicke. – Postaramy się o to... Mnie w tak dobrym towarzystwie – rzekł z tajonym gniewem – wcale nie wstyd. Ekscelencjom może być przykro stać obok eks-lokaja. Spojrzał bystro na Brühla. – Ha, ale ten lokaj potrzebny... bez niego obejść by się było trudno... dużo rzeczy widział, wiele słyszał, niemało ich przez ręce przepuścił; gdyby się go pozbywać chciano... – Cicho, milcz. Hennickel – przerwał minister. – Niepotrzebne czynisz przypuszczenia. Medal wykupimy i zniszczymy, a sprawcę ty znajdziesz. Za kilka tysięcy talarów wiele zrobić można. Wyprawić człowieka rozumnego do Holandii na miejsce. – Ja sam pojadę... – rzekł Hennicke. – Nie dziś, to jutro namacam tego jegomościa. Nie byłby człowiekiem, żeby coś tak dowcipnego wymyśliwszy, nie pochwalił się z tym przed kimkolwiek. Trochę cierpliwości... będziemy go mieli. Brühlowi było pilno, skinął na konfidenta i wyszedł. Hennicke znikł. Chmurniejszy nieco, pobiegł się przestroić, oblać wonną wodą, dobrać sobie do stroju tabakierkę, szpadę, perukę i kapelusz. Spojrzał na zegarek i kazał zajechać karecie. Konie stały w gotowości. Zaledwie siadł, uniosły go ku przedmieściu Wildsrufskiemu. Dzień był piękny, wiosenny, ciepły, słoneczny. U bramy minister stanąć kazał, lekki płaszczyk narzucił na ramiona, wysiadł z powozu i odprawiwszy go do domu, stał, póki mu z oczu nie zniknął. Obejrzał się potem bacznie, a że wśród przechodzących nikogo oprócz ludzi z gminu nie było, posunął się żywo za bramę, gdzie się poczynały ogrody. Ścieżką, sobie znajomą dostał się do furtki, od której miał klucz w kieszeni, i jeszcze raz obejrzawszy się na wszystkie strony, wybiegł do ogródka, którego rozkwitłe jabłonie okryły go strzęsionymi z gałęzi różowych kwiatów listkami. W głębi widać było skromny bardzo domek wiejski, cały w bzowych krzakach utulony. Ptaszki świergotały na gałęziach, cicho było i pusto; Brühl szedł ulicą, wysadzaną drzewy, powoli, zamyślony, z głową spuszczoną. Trzask otwierającego się okna zbudził go. W oknie stała wspaniałej postaci kobieta, zdająca się oczekiwać na niego. Spostrzegł ją i lice mu się rozjaśniło. Zdjął kapelusz i pozdrowił ją, rękę przykładając do serca. Ci, co niegdyś znali w całym blasku jej niezrównanej piękności, dziś zamkniętą w pustym zamku i zestarzałą w tęsknocie i boleści Cosel, byliby w rysach młodej pani, stojącej w oknie, znaleźli do niej choć dalekie podobieństwo. Nie miała ona blasku matki ani tych rysów rzeźbionych, które do późnej starości zachowały się niestarte nawet łzami, ale miała majestat i powagę, i potęgę jej wejrzenia. Stojąca w oknie była to hrabina Moszyńska, której mąż w Warszawie przygotowywał elekcję królewicza. Ona wolała pozostać w Dreźnie. Kilku krokami śpiesznymi Brühl znalazł się w progu domku. Ona wyszła naprzeciw niego. Wnętrze chatki daleko ozdobniejsze, niżby się po jej skromnej powierzchowności spodziewać było można, strojne było w zwierciadła, w wytworne sprzęty i wonne od wiosennych kwiatów. W pierwszym, dosyć dużym pokoju stał nakryty do obiadu stoliczek na dwie osoby, świecący od sreber, kryształów i porcelany. Nie było nikogo oprócz hrabiny i ptaszków, które w brązowych klatkach świergotały, idąc w zapasy ze swymi braćmi na swobodzie. – Tak późno! – szepnęła Moszyńska, którą Brühl w rękę całował. – Prawda, późno – odparł minister, dobywając brylantami kameryzowany zegarek – ale mnie wstrzymano interesem niemiłym a ważnym. – Niemiłym? Cóż takiego? – Dziś nie mówmy o tym, rad bym zapomnieć... – A ja chciałabym wiedzieć... – Dowiecie się, kochana hrabino, zawsze za wcześnie o rzeczy nieprzyjemnej – rzekł Brühl, siadając naprzeciw niej i głowę opierając na dłoni. – Cóż zresztą dziwnego, że człowiek, co jak ja po stopniach iść musiał i doszedł trochę wyżej, ma nieprzyjaciół w tych, co za nim pozostali i którzy się mszczą bezsilnymi szyderstwy. Hrabina, która słuchała z uwagą natężoną, poruszyła się żywo i z uśmiechem lekceważenia piękną rączką uderzyła po stole. – Szyderstwy! Potwarzami! Słowy! – zawołała. – I wy jesteście tak słabi, że na to zważacie? że was to obchodzi? że boli? Musiałabym zwątpić o was, kochany Henryku, gdybyście być mieli tak słabi. Kto chce wielką w świecie odegrać rolę, ten na sykanie widzów wcale zważać nie powinien ani się powodować oklaskami. Jedno i drugie niewiele warto. Jeżeli cię boli posłyszane słówko, żal mi cię: nigdy nie dojdziesz do niczego. Nad to trzeba umieć być wyższym... – Nikczemne urąganie – wrzucił Brühl. – Cóż cię to tak może obchodzić, że pies zza płotu szczeka? – spytała piękna hrabina. – Drażni mnie. – Nie spodziewałam się tego. Wstydź się! – Nie wiecie, o co idzie. To mówiąc, Brühl dobył z kamizelki medal, który wziął z sobą, i posunął ku hrabinie. Ta obojętnie nań rzuciła zrazu okiem, przypatrzyła się rysunkowi jednej strony, powoli odwróciła go na drugą; przeczytała napis, uśmiechnęła się, ruszyła ramionami i chciała wyrzucić przez okno, gdy Brühl rękę jej wstrzymał. – Potrzebny mi – rzekł. – Na co? – Nie puszczę tego płazem – odparł minister. – Koncept wyszedł z Saksonii. Jeśli dozwolimy nicować nasze czynności i nie ukarzemy zuchwalca... – Znajdźcie go najprzód – szepnęła hrabina – a potem dobrze się zastanówcie, czy mszcząc się, nie podniesiecie dzieciństwa do ważności, której ono nie ma. – Zanadto sobie pozwalają! – zawołał Brühl. – Niedawno Erella trzeba było na ośle wodzić po ulicach, a autora medalu wypadnie zaprosić do Königsteinu. Moszyńska ruszyła ramionami pogardliwie. – Zemstę, wierz mi, zostaw Sułkowskiemu – rzekła. – A w ogóle, dopóki musicie panowanie dzielić z nim, starajcie się, aby na jego ramiona spadało wszystko, co drugich boli, na siebie bierzcie, co miłe. Spodziewam się wszakże, iż długo tej spółki z nim nie będzie – dodała ciszej. – Jak długo ona potrwa, nie wiem – odezwał się Brühl. – Moim zdaniem należy mu dać czas, aby on sam zbytkiem ufności w sobie i jaką omyłką się zgubił. – Masz słuszność i to nieochybnie nastąpi. Sułkowski ma dumę i zarozumiałość ogromną, jest pewnym, że zrobi z królem, co chce. Należy mu dać plac i pole, na którym by koziołka przewrócił. Tymczasem il tirera les marrons du feu – rozśmiała się hrabina, ale Brühla rozweselić nie mogła: siedział chmurny i zamyślony. Wdzięcznie ubrana i figlarnie wyglądająca służąca, w trzewiczkach na korkach, w czepeczku białym na kształt owej sławnej czekoladniczki wiedeńskiej Liotarda, z podpiętym fartuszkiem, z rączkami do łokcia obnażonymi i dowodzącymi, że się nie zapracowywała, bo były białe i delikatne, wniosła w tej chwili wazkę srebrną. Uśmieszkiem i wejrzeniem powitała nieznacznie Brühla, a wazkę postawiwszy na stole, wybiegła prędko z pokoju. Obiad we dwoje począł się przy rozmowie ożywionej. Moszyńska dopytywała o wszystko: o pannę Kling, o jej poselstwo. nawet o projektowane małżeństwo Brühla, o którym mówiąc, westchnęła i namarszczyła brwi. – Nie spodziewam się, żeby mi ono odebrało serce wasze, Henryku – odezwała się cicho. – Panna cię nie kocha, ona ci jest obojętną... żenisz się pono więcej dla królewiczowej, dla starej Kolowrathowej i dla stosunków niż dla siebie; ja to wiem i dlatego jestem spokojną. – Możecie nią być – rzekł minister. – Serca drugiego nie mam, a to, którom miał, oddałem dawno. Żenię się tak samo, jak dzielę władzę z Sułkowskim, bo to jest koniecznością położenia. – Królowi, królowi nadskakuj: stań mu się potrzebnym: baw go, siedź, nie odchodź, poluj, choć cię polowanie nudzi. Sułkowski, jeśli się nie mylę, zechce odpoczywać, zapragnie grać rolę wielkiego pana, ty się stań nieodzownym. Król – nazywam go już tak, bom elekcji pewna i korony – potrzebuje kogoś i zawsze przy sobie dlatego, aby mu się choć uśmiechać, jest słaby, łatwo nabiera nałogu twarzy i ludzi. O tym wszystkim trzeba pamiętać. – A! Droga hrabino! – chwytając ją za rękę, zawołał Brühl. – Bądźcie moją opiekunką, moją egerią, moją opatrznością, a o przyszłość mogę być spokojny... Rozmawiali tak, gdy głosy dały się słyszeć u furtki i wnijścia. Służąca wbiegła przestraszona. Hrabina porwała się od stołu z brwią namarszczoną, gniewna. – Co to jest? – zawołała. – Jakiś... ja nie wiem, ktoś ze dworu. Z listem czy zaproszeniem, domaga się gwałtem, by był wpuszczony. – Tu? tu? Ale któż mu mógł powiedzieć, że ja tu jestem? Mnie tu dla nikogo nie ma. Domawiała tych wyrazów, gdy pomiędzy drzwiami w ogródku pokazał się mundur szambelański. Ogrodnik zapierał mu drogę, szambelan nie zważając nań, szedł powoli. Brühl schylił się, spojrzał przez okno, poznał Watzdorfa i na znak hrabiny cofnął się do drugiego pokoju, drzwi zamykając za sobą. Pozostał stół nakryty na dwie osoby. Hrabina rozkazała sprzątnąć drugi talerz, a zręczna subretka uniosła nakrycie, zapomniawszy tylko o szklance i kieliszku, Nikt na to nie uważał. Hrabina po chwilce siadła do stolika, chociaż bardzo niespokojnym okiem spoglądała ku ogródkowi; brew jej marszczyła się i ręka drżała z gniewu. Watzdorf tymczasem przebojem szedł aż do domku, zbliżył się do otwartych drzwi od ogródka i stanąwszy w nich naprzeciw hrabiny, zwrócił się do goniącego ogrodnika: – A widzisz... jej ekscelencja jest, wiedziałem o tym dobrze. To mówiąc, z szyderskim skłonił się wyrazem, ciekawie i nieprzyzwoicie rozglądając dokoła, jakby jeszcze kogoś szukał oczyma. Gdy stanął naprzeciw niej, Moszyńska przybrała bardzo surową fizjognomię. – Co pan tu robisz?! – zawołała groźno. – Po stokroć panią hrabinę przepraszam, jestem najnieszczęśliwszym z szambelanów i najniezręczniejszym z ludzi. Królewicz dał mi bilet, pojechałem do jej pałacu, odprawiono mię z niczym. Bilet królewicza a pana to zawsze rzecz pilna. Puściłem się w pogoń za Waszą Ekscelencją, szedłem tropem i doszedłem aż tu. – Że waćpan chcesz naśladować wyżły i gończe, to mnie nie dziwi, panie szambelanie – syknęła, wstając, hrabina. – Ale ja zwierzyną być nie lubię. Nigdzie więc ukryć się i odetchnąć spokojnie od szambelanów nie można... Watzdorf zdawał się nasycać tym gniewem. Spoglądał na stół: stało przy nim jeszcze krzesło Brühla z zawieszoną na poręczy serwetą. Hrabina widziała, jak się uśmiechał, przypatrując się tym sprzętom zdradzieckim. Nie zmieszała się wcale, ale gniew jej tylko wzrósł do najwyższego stopnia. – Gdzież ten bilet? – zawołała. – Ja poczekam. Kiedym już raz miał szczęście znaleźć Waszą Ekscelencję, będę cierpliwym. – Ale mnie waćpan do niecierpliwości przyprowadzisz, bo ja patrząc nań, nic do ust wziąć nie będę mogła – odezwała się Moszyńska. – Pani mi przebaczy, ale ta cudna woń wiosny... rad bym nią tu odetchnąć. – Wiosna w polu jest jeszcze daleko wonniejszą i piękniejszą; oddaj mi pan bilet i zostaw mnie w mojej samotności. Watzdorf uśmiechnął się szydersko i powoli po wszystkich kieszeniach szukał biletu. – W istocie samotność w tym kątku we dwoje... a, jakby była rozkoszną – mruczał impertynencko. – Ja i moja suivante tak jesteśmy we dwie, a ogrodnik, który tak nieroztropnie waćpana wpuścił, za co dostanie odprawę, trzeci... Gdzież ten bilet królewicza? Watzdorf szukał go powoli i dobywał różnych rzeczy z kieszeni, między innymi jakby przypadkiem natrafił na medal i odezwał się: – Proszę hrabiny, co to za zuchwali i nikczemni są paszkwilanci! Kto by się to czego podobnego spodziewał? Położył medal na stole, a sam dalej kieszenie przebierał. Hrabina spojrzała, poznała medal, udała, że go wcale nie zna, zaczęła rozpatrywać i z najzimniejszą krwią odrzuciwszy go, rzekła: – Wcale lichy koncept! Ale cóż on komu szkodzi? Szambelan popatrzył na nią. – Może królewiczowi poddać myśli niepotrzebne. – Jakie? – spytała hrabina. – Dobrania sobie innych podpór do tronu – rzekł Watzdorf. – Kogoż? Waćpana, panie szambelanie, Froscha i Storcha? Watzdorf zakąsił wargi. – Pani hrabina jesteś złośliwą... – Pan mnie nie tylko do niecierpliwości, ale do złości istotnie doprowadzić możesz. Gdzież ten bilet? Właśnie jestem w rozpaczy... Zdaje mi się, że go zgubiłem. – Biegnąc za mną, aby mi przykrość wyrządzić – mruknęła hrabina – aby mnie tu ścigać, gdy pragnę być samą. – Samą! – powtórzył Watzdorf z szyderskim śmieszkiem i popatrzał na zdradzieckie krzesło. – Rozumiem – wybuchnęła Moszyńska. – Wejrzenie waćpana zwraca się ku temu krzesłu, więc jeszcze posądzasz mnie? Czy hrabia Moszyński polecił mu straż nade mną? Mówiła wciąż z gniewem największym i lice jej zapalało się, co ją piękniejszą jeszcze czyniło, gdy zaszeleściała suknia kobieca i osoba, która już przez kilka chwil wprzódy, wszedłszy po cichu, stała ukryta za chińskim parawanem z laki, który w niej niejedno osłaniał, wyszła powolnym krokiem, poważnie na środek pokoju. Watzdorf osłupiał. Było coś tak dziwnego w tym zjawisku, że nawet hrabina zadrżała, ujrzawszy je. Wchodząca powoli kobieta, słusznego dosyć wzrostu, niemłoda, z dziwnie przejmującym wejrzeniem i królewską postawą, z twarzą, na której wiek nie śmiał zniszczyć nadzwyczajnej piękności śladów, była ubrana tak dziwacznie, iż ją prędzej za obłąkaną niż za zdrową na umyśle wziąć było można. Miała na sobie rodzaj szerokiej togi czarnej, obszywanej galonami, ze szkaplerzem dziwacznie w litery jakieś szytym na piersiach. Pas, którym druga suknia spodnia była przepasana, miał na sobie czarno na złocie malowane znaki kabalistyczne i zodiakalne. Na głowie, na czarnych, bujnych włosach, rodzaj zawoju, przepleciony pergaminowym szlakiem w hebrajskie zgłoski, z dwoma długimi końcami spadającymi na ramiona, mało co białe i piękne okrywał czoło. Piękne swe, wyraziste oczy zwróciła na natręta, brwi ściągnęła, wzgardliwie popatrzała nań i odezwała się głosem surowym: – Czego tu waćpan chcesz? Po coś tu przyszedł? Abyś córkę i mnie szpiegował, a potem zabawiał królewicza opowiadaniem, jak wygląda stara Cosel? Nieodrodny synu „chłopa z Mansfeldu” i bufona, czy i ty mnie prześladować będziesz?... Idż precz! Idź mi zaraz precz... precz stąd! Ani mi się waż! Daj mi być z córką samą... Ręką wyprężoną wskazała drzwi. Watzdorf, pomieszany, cofnął się. Błysnęły mu oczy, nie rzekł słowa... wyszedł. Cosel przeprowadziła go oczyma aż na ścieżkę i zwróciła się do córki. Nie były to pierwsze jej odwiedziny ze Stolpen w Dreźnie, ale tym razem Moszyńska się jej nie spodziewała nawet: Weszła, aby ją uratować od posądzenia. Hrabina wstała na matki przyjęcie. Przyszło jej na myśl, że Brühl, który się cofnął do gabinetu, zobaczywszy odchodzącego Watzdorfa, wnijść może i niepotrzebnie ją zdradzić przed matką. Zmieszała się. Tymczasem Cosel zasiadła spokojnie miejsce Brühla. Wypędziwszy natręta, zamyślona, zdawała się już, prawie nieprzytomną. Ręką wychudłą, ale białą i piękną jeszcze, uderzała po stole machinalnie, oczy jej biegały po pokoju. – Weszłam tu niespodzianie – szepnęła wkrótce, nie patrząc na córkę. – Ale pozwoliłaś mi w tym domku przyjmować tych, z którymi ja się widzieć potrzebuję: dałam znak pastorowi, aby tu przyszedł. Moszyńska okazała zdziwienie. – Nie lękaj się, on nadejdzie dopiero wieczorem – dodała Cosel. – Ale któż to był z tobą? Dlaczego się skrył? Moszyńska milczała chwilę, namyślała się. Matka patrzała na nią jak w tęczę, z pewnym politowaniem. – Rozumiem – rzekła z pogardliwym śmiechem – dworskie intrygi. Nowy pan, nowi ludzie, musicie się na tym śliskim lodzie trzymać jak można, by nie upaść. To, czego się obawiała Moszyńska, stało się w tej chwili. Brühl zjawił się w otwartych drzwiach drugiego pokoju i ujrzawszy tę postać, której nigdy jeszcze nie widział, ale się jej znaczenia domyślał łatwo, osłupiał nie wiedząc, co począć ze sobą. Moszyńska, zwrócona plecami, nie widziała go, ale po oczach matki domyśliła się; rumieniec okrył jej twarz na krótko, zbladła i ośmieliła się wprędce. Cosel oczy miała wlepione w pięknego mężczyznę i z chłodną krwią tak mu się przyglądała, jakby ciekawemu jakiemuś stworzeniu, którego charakter odgadnąć pragnęła. – A więc to on jest? – rzekła uśmiechając się. Moszyńska zwróciła się nagle. Brühl stał w progu. – Kto on? – zapytała Cosel. – Minister Brühl – cicho odpowiedziała Moszyńska. – Wszystko nowe u was oprócz potomstwa chłopa... Brühl! O nikim podobnym nie przypominam sobie. Postąp waćpan – rzekła po królewsku, dając mu znak ręką – nie lękaj się. Widzisz przed sobą kapłana wiary nowej... arcykapłana... arcykapłankę... Słyszałeś o mnie? Jestem wdową po królu Auguście Mocnym... byłam jego żoną... hrabinę Cosel widzisz przed sobą, słynną na cały świat ze szczęścia i nieszczęść swoich. U moich nóg leżeli mocarze świata, rozkazywałam milionom. August mnie kochał jedną... Mówiła powoli. Na twarzy córki znać było przykre wrażenie, jakie na niej ta mowa czyniła, ale jej przerwać nie mogła. Brühl stał zdziwiony i niemy, lecz przybrał tę swą słodką i ujmującą, grzeczną i uprzedzającą postać, z którą się zawsze obcym przedstawiał. Pochylony nieco, zdawał się słuchać z nadzwyczajnym zajęciem. – Masz waćpan szczęście widzieć królowę przybyłą z tamtego świata... umarłą, pogrzebioną, a żyjącą, tylko, aby niewiernych nawracać na wiarę prawdziwą w jedynego Boga, który się Mojżeszowi objawił w krzaku ognistym. Moszyńska, oczy spuściwszy, poruszona, to drżała, to ukradkowym wejrzeniem matkę błagać się zdawała, aby zamilkła. Czy Cosel to zrozumiała, czy milczenie Brühla, widocznie zmieszanego, zamknęło jej usta, dość że wstała z krzesła. – Pójdę spocząć – rzekła. – Nie będę przerywała wam konferencji. Córka Coseli powinna Saksonią rządzić. Rozumiem... To mówiąc, tym samym krokiem majestatycznym, patrząc w górę, powoli przeszła poza stołem i doszedłszy do drzwi, którymi Brühl przed chwilą wszedł do pokoju, znikła im z oczów. W progu drugich już po kilkakroć na próżno ukazywało się dziewczę z półmiskiem srebrnym w ręku. – Ja idę – szepnął cicho Brühl, porywając za kapelusz. – Nie chcę wam być zawadą. Dzień to nieszczęśliwy, lecz niepoczciwy Watzdorf, który chciał mnie tu niewątpliwie pochwycić, odszedł z niczym. To mnie cieszy. – Watzdorf miał medal – szepnęła Moszyńska. – Cieszył się nim; widzę w nim zajadłego nieprzyjaciela. Coś mu przewinił? – Ja? Nic! Chyba żem nadto był dla niego grzeczny. – To zjadliwa żmija, ja go znam – szepnęła Moszyńska. – To bufon tylko, jak ojciec – rzekł pogardliwie Brühl ruszając ramionami. – Ale jeśli mi wejdzie w drogę... – Ten wiersz na medalu nie jestże podobnym do jego niesmacznych ucinków? Brühl tylko spojrzał na hrabinę, myśl ta zdawała się go uderzać. – Każę go szpiegować – rzekł krótko. – W takim razie niedługo swobodnie chodzić będzie po świecie. To mówiąc, przycisnął rękę hrabiny do ust, chwycił swój płaszczyk, rzucony u drzwi, który w cieniu leżąc mógł ujść oczu Watziorfa, i wybiegł do ogrodu. Tąż samą ścieżką, którą szedł w nadziei długiej, swobodnej rozmowy, wracał nazad, myśląc już tylko, jak się stąd dostanie do domu, nie będąc postrzeżonym. Furtka, od której miał klucz, zatrzaskiwała się wewnątrz; nie potrzebował jej otwierać, wyszedł zaniedbawszy wyjrzeć wprzódy, i całej swej przytomności umysłu potrzebował, ażeby nie dać poznać po sobie, jak go obeszło, gdy stojący na straży Watzdorf przywitał go nadzwyczaj grzecznym, szyderskim pokłonem. Brühl oddał mu go z taką uprzejmością i wesołością swobodną, jak gdyby nie został pochwycony na uczynku. – A! To wy, panie szambelanie! – zawołał. – Jakżem szczęśliwy! . – Ja to się nazwać mogę tym szczęśliwym – począł Watzdorf – bo nigdym się nie spodziewał, przyszedłszy tu napawać się wonią rozkwitłych jabłoni, iż mi los pomyślny zdarzy spotkać pod jabłoniami Waszą Ekscelencję. Jeśli się nie mylę – dodał – to owoc jabłoni zwie się podobno zakazanym owocem? – Tak jest! – zawołał Brühl śmiejąc się. – Cha! cha! Ale ja tu nie po owoc, a tym mniej po zakazany, przyszedłem. Hrabina Cosel miała prośbę do królewicza pana naszego i kazała mi się stawić. W nadanym zwrocie rozmowy tyle było prawdopodobieństwa, iż Watzdorf trochę się zmieszał. – A pan, panie szambelanie, co tu robisz w tym sielskim zaciszu? – zapytał minister. – Szukam szczęścia, którego nigdzie znaleźć nie mogę – mruknął szambelan. – Pod jabłoniami? – Trafia się ono i tam – mówił Watzdori – i chyba prędzej niż na dworze... – Widzę, że panu nie smakuje to życie? – Nie mam talentu do niego – odparł Watzdorf, idąc powoli z Brühlem. – Ale masz pan dowcip, ostre narzędzie, w które zbrojny niczego się możesz nie lękać... – Tak, doskonałe narzędzie do robienia sobie nieprzyjaciół – dodał Watzdorf. Chwilkę szli milczący, szambelan zdawał się namyślać. – Nie miałem jeszcze sposobności powinszować Waszej Ekscelencji – odezwał się nagle. – Czego? – odparł Brühl. – Powszechnie mówią, że najgenialniejszemu z ministrów przeznaczono najpiękniejszą pannę z naszego dworu? Głos, którym to mówił, zdradzał takie uczucie, że Brühl spojrzał na mówiącego, nagle wpadając na myśl, że Watzdorf mógłby być tym, któremu piękna Frania serce oddała. Był to domysł, a raczej przeczucie. Drgnął. „Jeśłi tak – rzekł w duchu – twórca medalu i kochanek przyszłej mojej żony powinien dostać się w miejsce bezpieczne”. Lecz ani medal, ani pochwycone serce dowiedzionymi jeszcze nie były. Patrzeli na siebie uśmiechając się, ale z nienawiścią w oczach. Brühl, im więcej wstrętu miał do kogo, tym dlań czuł się w obowiązku być grzeczniejszym: nie darmo był ze szkoły Augusta Mocnego. – Wasza Ekscelencja zbyt królewicza samym zostawiasz – odezwał się Watzdorf. – Hrabia Sulkowski ma wiele zajęcia, a Frosch, Storch i o. Guarini nie starczą... Brühl znowu przybrał jak najwdzięczniejszy uśmiech. – Pan szambelan masz może słuszność, człowiek by chciał dla zasłużenia się tak dobremu panu iść na wyprzodki choćby z Froschem i Storchem, ale trzeba też starać się i o pozyskanie serca swej narzeczonej, o której pan wspomniałeś. – Zdaje mi się, że to zbyteczna troska – rzekł Watzdorf. – Po co temu serce, kto będzie miał rękę i resztę... to jest całą panią. Serce może zostawić komu innemu. Masz Wasza Ekscelencja doskonały przykład na hrabi Moszyńskim, który się o serce hrabiny nie troszczy wcale. Brühlowi rumieniec wytrysnął na twarz, stanął, uśmiechał się jeszcze, ale cierpliwości mu brakło z tą szczypawką, która go kąsała. – Panie szambelanie – odezwał się. – Mówmy serio: czy zgrzeszyłem czym przeciw wam, że mnie pragniecie żarcikami swymi dojmować; czy to tylko przywyknienie do kąsania, którego nie chcesz się pozbyć? – I jedno, i drugie może – odparł Watzdorf. – Ale nie spodziewałem się, ażeby takiemu olbrzymowi, jak Wasza Ekscelencja, ukąszenie takiej pchły, jak ja, ból sprawić mogło. – Nie boli mnie -też to – przerwał Brühl. – Ale nieprzyjemnie swędzi. Czy nie bezpieczniej by mieć we mnie przyjaciela? Watzdorf wybuchnął śmiechem. – Ministrowie nie mają przyjaciół! – zawołał. – To stoi przecie w elementarnym katechizmie polityków. – Za to na nieprzyjaciołach nigdy im nie zbywa. Watzdorf ukłonił się, jakby do niego pito, zdjął kapelusz i poszedł, nie oglądając się, w boczną ulicę. Było to jakby wypowiedzeniem wojny. Brühl osłupiał prawie. – On? mnie Wojnę i przyjaźń wypowiadać? Cóż? Oszalał chyba? Co to jest? Zawsze mi był nieznośnym, skąd nagła taka złość do mnie? To potrzebuje rozjaśnienia. Szybszym krokiem, zasłoniwszy się płaszczykiem, poszedł wprost ku domowi. Po drodze miał właśnie dom, w którym pracował Hennicke, i wsunął się doń. Przy kancelarii osobny pokój przeznaczony dla ministra, stykający się z tym, w którym radca zasiadał, był pod kluczem jego. Wszedł więc nie postrzeżony i zastukał do kancelarii, w której żywe głosy słychać było. Stuknięcie to uciszyło je natychmiast. Hennicke wszedł z piórem za uchem, zdziwiony nieco. Brühl siedział w krześle. – Każ mi pilnować szambelana Watzdorfa – rzekł. – Daj mu anioła stróża, niech krok w krok chodzi za nim. Lecz że Watzdorf ma przebiegłości wiele, musisz dobrać człowieka, który by potrafił uczynić się niewidzialnym, a umiał wcisnąć się wszędzie. Trzeba przekupić sługę i przetrząsnąć jego papiery. – Watzdorfa? – powtórzył zausznik w zadumaniu. – Watzdorfa? Czy jest nań jakie podejrzenie? – Wszystkie, jakie tylko najgorsze być mogą. – Czy musi paść? – spytał Hennicke. Brühl zamyślony, nie odpowiedział zrazu. – Zobaczymy – rzekł. – Nie chcę sobie robić nieprzyjaciół, rosną oni sami; lecz jeśli rzecz się okaże potrzebną... – Czy zawadza? – pytał znowu pomocnik. – Nie lubię go. – Wina, gdy będzie potrzebna, znajdzie się zawsze. – Miejcie ją w zapasie – mruknął posępnie Brühl. – Starałem się i staram być miłym dla wszystkich, dobrym, uprzejmym; potrzeba się pokazać, że strasznym być mogę. I wstał z krzesła. Sługa wiódł za nim wzrokiem z wyrazem ironicznym. Brühl, nie oglądając się nań, wyszedł z pokoju. Watzdorf, który na zakręcie ulicy rozstał się z Brühlem, śpiesznie z początku uszedłszy kilkanaście kroków, zwolnił chodu i wlókł się jakby bez myśli i celu. Twarz jego okryła się chmurą: czuł pono wewnątrz, iż dogadzając rozdrażnieniu jakiemuś, popełnił kilka niedorzeczności, które mógł opłacić drogo. Gniew przeciw Brühlowi zbyt go palił, aby się mógł powstrzymać. Watzdorf, wychowany przy dworze, nawykły od dzieciństwa do tego wszystkiego, co się na nim widzi i spotyka, syn tego, którego przezwano „trefnisiem”, wyrósł wśród tych wpływów, co go popsuć mogły jak innych, na człowieka rażącego swą nieubłaganą prawdomównością i szyderstwem. Wszystko, co go otaczało, działało nań, jak często na pewne wybrane organizacje działa zło, odrażając od siebie. Atmosfera, wśród której żył, napełniała go oburzeniem i wstrętem. Miłość dla Frani Kolowrathówny, której piękność zawróciła mu głowę, przyczyniała się także do obudzenia w nim ohydy dla świata, co ten śliczny kwiat wychował na tak zepsutą wcześnie istotę. Widział on w niej wszystkie jej wady: zalotność, płochość, dumę i egoizm, chłód serca; a pomimo to od szału dla niej powstrzymać się nie mógł i płakał nad nią i nad sobą. Nie przypisywał jej przywar naturze, ale wychowaniu, dworowi, jego obyczajom, powietrzu, którym oddychała. Rodzaj rozpaczy go ogarniał... Uważali wszyscy w ostatnich czasach to usposobienie Watzdorfa do najwyższego stopnia wzmożone i spotęgowane. Czuć w nim było tę złość, jaka w nim wrzała. Gdyby był mógł, pomściłby się był na kimkolwiek bądź; a że Brühl był narzeczonym Frani, na niego zlewał całą żółć, jaką serce miał przejęte. Dworacy i dawni przyjaciele stronili teraz od Watzdorfa, niektórzy z nich mówili otwarcie, że czuć go było trupem. Nie mając co zrobić z sobą, prawie machinalnie nieszczęśliwy szambelan posunął się do przyjacielskiego dotąd domu Faustyny. Pierwsza część żałoby już była upłynęła, mówiono o rozpoczęciu opery. Sułkowski zarówno i Brühl skłonni byli namówić króla do tego, wiedząc, jak namiętnie lubił muzykę i Faustynę. Chociaż Hasse liczył się jako mąż diwy, nie mieszkali jednak razem: il divino Sassone, jak go przezwali Włosi, zapamiętały muzyk, zajmował osobną kamieniczkę, w której była na dole sala do prób dla muzyki. Faustyna po pańsku miała urządzone apartamenty. Od niej płynęły rozkazy, do niej teatralni szli z prośbami klienci. Watzdorf w przedpokoju spytał lokaja o panią i otrzymał odpowiedź, że jest w domu. Mógł się tego domyślić po głośnej rozmowie, na sposób włoski i w języku włoskim prowadzonej, która aż do przedpokoju dochodziła. Gdy oznajmiony wszedł, zastał piękną Włoszkę w ubiorze dosyć zaniedbanym, z twarzą gniewną i zaperzoną, co jej nie dodawało wdzięku, stojącą naprzeciw o. Guariniego, który spokojniuteńko wśród salki, po cywilnemu ubrany, się przechadzał. Twarz jego śmiała się z politowaniem. Faustyna ścigała go z pięściami zaciśnionymi. Guarini, zobaczywszy szambelana, Wskazał mu Włoszkę obu rękami. – Patrz, patrz! Co ta kobieta ze mną wyrabia! – śmiał się. – Z najspokojniejszym człowiekiem w świecie, który w imię spokoju i zgody do niej przychodzi. Furioso! diavolo! furioso! Żebyś zamiast krzyczeć, śpiewała... Faustyna odwróciła się do Watzdorfa: – Biorę was za sędziego! – zakrzyczała. – Chce mnie uczynić malowaną lalką, chce, abym się kłaniała wszystkim, abym nie miała woli. Jutro mi jego protegowani teatr do góry nogami obrócą, Nie! Musi iść precz, pójdzie precz! – Za co? za co? – cicho i wysuwając z kołnierza głowę jak żółw ze skorupy, szepnął Guarini. – Dlatego że piękny młodzian nie pali ofiar przed tobą? że mu niebieskie oczy Francuzki wdzięczniej świecą niż twoje? Faustyna plasnęła w dłonie. – Słyszysz go, tego prete obrzydłego! – krzyknęła, rękami poczynając mu wywijać przed samą twarzą. – Alboż to ja potrzebuję hołdów? Albo mi ich mało? Albo mi nie miały czasu obrzydnąć? – O, kobiecie kadzidło! – zaśmiał się Guarini. – Ale o kogoż idzie? – spytał Watzdorf. – Un poverino – odezwał się jezuita – którego ta nielitościwie chce wypędzić z teatru. – Un assassino! un traditore! Una spia – wołała Faustyna. Watzdorf, jakkolwiek zmartwiony tą pocieszną kłótnią, codziennie się odnawiającą pomiędzy aktorką a księdzem, pobudzony był do śmiechu. – Ja państwa pogodzę! – zawołał. – Czekajcie! Zwrócono nań oczy, gdyż zgoda była bardzo pożądaną. – Niech winowajca idzie precz! – rzekł Watzdorf. – A na jego miejsce, skoro aktora dobrego potrzeba, weźcie jednego z ministrów. Nie ma lepszych nad nich! A że Faustyna z ministrem nie zechce się kłócić, będzie zgoda. Guarini pokiwał głową. Faustyna umilkła jakby zrozpaczona i poszła się rzucić na sofę. Jezuita wziął pod rękę szambelana i odprowadził go do okna. – Carissimo – rzekł łagodnie – jeszcze do kanikuły daleko, a wy coś zdajecie się jakby rażeni od upału. – Nie, jeszczem się nie wściekł – rzekł Watzdorf. – Nie zaręczam jednak, czy do tego nie przyjdzie. – E, cóż ci jest? Spowiadaj się! – Chyba kolana Faustyny za konfesjonał będą służyły... – Poganin jakiś! – zaśmiał się jezuita. – Co ci jest? pytam. – Ale nic mi, mój ojcze, świat mi się wydaje głupim, i po wszystkim. – Carissimo, perdona – rzekł jezuita. – Głupim to ty mi się wydajesz, plotąc rzeczy niezdrowe. Wiesz, ja ci dam jedną radę. Gdy cię taki humor napadnie, idź w pole, gdzie nikogo nie ma, w las, gdzie tylko sarny możesz popłoszyć; wyklnij się, wyłaj, wykrzycz i powracaj do miasta uspokojony. Wiesz, że tego środka już w starożytności używali ci, co języka wstrzymać nie umieli. Słuchał Watzdorf obojętnie. – Żal mi waćpana – dodał o. Guarini. – Żebyś, ojcze, wiedział, jak mnie żal was wszystkich – westchnął Watzdorf. – Ale któż tu nas rozsądzi, przy kim prawda i czyj żal lepszy? – Dajmyż sobie pokój – odezwał się jezuita i pochwycił za kapelusz. Faustyna jeszcze swą włoską furię wydychiwała na sofie. Guarini podszedł do niej i skłonił się pokornie: – Raz jeszcze ośmielam się prosić Waszej Ekscelencji za tym poverinem: uczyńcie to dla mnie. – Wy uczynicie beze mnie, co się wam podoba – odparła Faüstyna. – Ale jeśli mnie zmusicie do znajdowania się z nim na scenie, daję słowo, że mu publicznie dam policzek. Guarini na obie strony pokiwał głową, ukłonił się i poszedł z raportem do królewicza. Była to ta godzina miłego spoczynku, którego Fryderyk używał z rozkoszą po całodziennym próżnowaniu: godzina jego fajki, szlafroka, Froscha i Storcha, Sułkowskiego, Brühla i o. Guariniego, gdyż oprócz nich nikt do niego wówczas przystępu nie miał. Guarini wchodził, gdy mu się podobało. Nie było też mniej zawadnego a milszego towarzysza. Król lubił się śmiać – śmieszył go; chciał milczeć – pomagał do zachowania milczenia; zapytywany, odpowiadał wesoło, a nigdy w niczym się nie sprzeciwiał. W pokoju kurfirsta nie było nikogo oprócz Brühla. Stał naprzeciw krzesła pańskiego w postawie przymilenia pełnej i coś szeptał. Królewicz słuchał i głową znacząco potrząsał. – Słyszycie, mój ojcze, co mówi? – rzekł do wchodzącego jezuity. Ten zbliżył się. – Mów dalej – odezwał się Fryderyk. Brühl posłuszny począł, mierząc znaczącym wzrokiem o. Guariniego: – Umysł niespokojny, szyderski i od niejakiego czasu z niewiadomych powodów stał się tak ostrym i nieznośnym... – O, o! – szepnął królewicz – to źle... – O kim mowa? – cicho spytał jezuita. – Ośmieliłem się zwrócić uwagę najjaśniejszego pana na szambelana Watzdorfa. Guariniemu na myśl przyszło spotkanie z nim przed chwilą. – W istocie – rzekł – i ja go znajduję w usposobieniu szczególnym. – Tym gorszym – dodał Brühl – że to jest na dworze choroba zaraźliwa i czepiająca się drugich... Królewicz westchnął. Widocznie już go to nudziło. Nie odpowiedział nic. – Gdzie ten błazen Frosch?! – zawołał nagle. – Pewnie już śpi gdzie w kącie. Jezuita pośpieszył do drzwi i skinął. Frosch i Storch poczęli, wyprzedzając się, biec do królewskiego pokoju i wpadli tak, że Storch się wywrócił, Frosch siadł mu zaraz na grzbiecie. Królewicz począł się śmiać serdecznie, biorąc za boki. Rozstąpili się widzowie. Storch, upokorzony, natychmiast szukał pomsty nad nieprzyjacielem, podniósł się sądząc, że nagłym poruszeniem wywróci go, ale ostrożny malec zsunął się po nim i drapnął do kąta, chowając za krzesła. Trzeba było widzieć, z jaką pociechą oczy Fryderyka poszły za zapaśnikami, ciekawe końca tej walki. Za krzesłami obaj trefnisie, kwicząc i piszcząc, poczęli zwykłą, rozweselającą królewicza w najsmutniejszych życia godzinach bitwę na słowa i pięście. Oboje sypało się gradem... Fryderyk śmiał się, zapomniawszy już o wszystkim, co dnia tego słyszał. Nie wiem, jakby to długo było trwało, gdyby o. Guarini nie szepnął na ucho najjaśniejszemu panu, że godzina wieczornego nabożeństwa w kaplicy nadeszła, i wprost od pajaców swych nagle spoważniały wielce królewicz udał się wraz z jezuitą do zamkowej kaplicy, gdzie nań już żona czekała. KONIEC TOMU PIERWSZEGO Kategoria:Brühl